2013.03.16 - First Impressions
The day before Saint Patrick's Day has seen snow falling on the streets of New York City. It seems everything but the snow is green, as all the shops and bars try to cash in on the drinker's holiday. Not too far from her apartment building in Harlem is a little mom and pop store that Fern frequents. She spent much of her Saturday morning at an audition callback, and has just enough time to grab a few things and hit the apartment before she has to go out again. As she pulls open the convenience store's door, she calls back to the man behind the counter, "I'll be sure to let you know about that, Mr. Patel. See you later!" It's a cheerful goodbye, and she slips out, one arm wrapped around a paper bag with her few purchases. She pauses as she steps aside from the doorway, looking upward at the falling snowflakes. Ah, snow. Jeremy's...fond of it, actually, as many kids are, but...at the same time, it's rather cold, and street kids like him don't necessarily tend to be the best prepared for that. Fortunately for Jeremy, the shelter he's staying at did have a few coats on hand, and the owner was nice enough to let him borrow one when he went out to run an errand. Unfortunately for Jeremy, the shelter only had coats sized for people at least half a foot taller than him. Thus, the kid's pretty much buried in a big winter coat, and his face is red more from embarrassment than cold. Oh, well. At least it's warm. As it happens, he's headed to the convenience store that Fern was just leaving...or he was, until his foot came down on an unfortunate icy patch. One slip and fall later, and a ten-dollar bill that was in his hand is getting blown along by the wind, towards the store. "Oww..." Jeremy moans, and slowly sits up, only to see the bill racing along. "Ah! Hey! Wait!" He scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping on the coat a couple times in the process, and starts to race after it. "Wait! Wait!" Fern's attention comes back down to note old Mrs. Grovser from her building, across the street walking her little yappy dog, Flipper. She turns to head to the building just in time to see Jeremy take his spill, and the bill go flapping away from him. Without thinking she steps quickly, attempting to intercept the bill and stomp it securely to the sidewalk. It takes a little dancing around, but she manages it, keeping it trapped there as Jeremy comes in pursuit. She looks to be in similar straits as the boy, actually, wearing an old navy blue bomber jacket that's about a mile too big for her. It hits around mid-thigh of her jeans, which are faded but in good condition. One black combat boot pins the bill, the newest looking thing about her person. There's a smile for the boy, "It's alright, caught it for ya." "Wait! Wait!" Jeremy is still shouting as he chases after the flying bill, clearly with no actual hope of catching it...until quick action from Fern saves the day. "OhthankGod!" Jeremy skids to a stop near her--nearly slipping and falling again in the process, though he regains his balance this time--and catches his breath, looking up at Fern. "Thank..." He takes another breath, and tries again. "Thank...you, miss. I-I don't know what I would've done..." He pulls back a sleeve from his hand, reaching down to pick up the bill. "I-I should've had it in my pocket...that was so stupid..." Fern waits until Jeremy has fingers on the bill before moving her foot, stepping back to release it. "I'm just glad I could catch it. Who can afford to lose money these days?" Her smile is open and friendly, one of the first things that marks her to most as 'not from around here'. Another thing would be that she was so willing to help, in a town where a lot of people take 'mind your own business' extremely literally. "It's a little dirty, but it'll still spend all the same," she notes with a grin. Jeremy very carefully puts the bill into one of the zipper pockets on his big jacket, and then lets the sleeve drop back over his hand. Not particularly dignified, but it does work kind of like gloves! He smiles at her. "Um, yeah...I sure can't! Thanks again, miss...that was for somethin' really really important, so I would've...well, I guess I wouldn't be in trouble but I'd be really upset if I lost it 'cause I wouldn't be able to do, um, what I had to...you know?" He's also probably not quite from around here...the accent is light, but sounds Southern. "Fern," is offered as an alternative to 'miss'. She juggles her bag a moment, trying to shift it to the other arm as she introduces herself, and as she hikes it into the crook of her arm a small carton of milk tumbles out over her shoulder. It falls behind her, hitting the concrete with a soft impact, but enough to split one seam and leak milk out. The young woman frowns lightly, as she twists to look at the spilled milk, and says lightly, "Oh poop." "Nice to meet you, miss Fern...I'm...ah!" Jeremy yelps, and jumps to try to catch the milk with pretty impressive speed...but the big sleeves covering his hands aren't exactly good for getting a grip on something, and all he manages is to brush against it before it hits. "Aww..." He looks up at her, sadly. "I'm awful sorry, Miss Fern...um, um..." He looks down at the milk, then at Fern, then down at the milk again, and then at the pocket where he put the bill. "Um, let me get you another, okay? Y-You helped me so...I oughta help you!" With the snow still falling lightly, Fern's hair is taking a sort of mottled white/wet style as the flakes cling to her hair, then eventually melt. She steps around the half smashes little carton, holding her bag carefully as she stoops to pick it up. As she stands it drips down into the puddle and her head swivels, looking for a garbage can. "It's ok," she says lightly to the boy, "It wasn't even a buck, I'll just get another. Accidents happen." There's no garbage can in sight, although there is some litter in the street. Fern steps sideways toward the gutter, leaning and giving the carton a squeeze, emptying the rest of the milk to run toward a drain. "No use crying over spilled milk," she quips, looking more amused at the joke than anyone should. Instead of dropping the empty carton to add to the trash, she keeps hold of it, focusing her attention back on Jeremy. "Anyway, you are...?" "But..." Jeremy says, putting his hands...well, sleeves...together before him as he looks down at the ground. "...a buck's...kind of a lot sometimes, isn't it? And I'd like to, you know, thank you...it'd be nice, 'cause, um...I-I could..." He looks up at her again, though, and gives up with a little sigh. "Um, oh, right. Um...I'm Jeremy." A purple figure zips past overhead in a blur. The wind from the passing cracks almost like a sonic boom after the passing. The litter in the area is blown all about mixing with the snow to create a lot of clutter for the eyes. Surely it is the clutter that makes Circus miss her jump as she comes chasing after the purple blure a few moments later. Whatever the reason, she surely misses it, and instead of crossing the street to continue the ultra high speed chase across rooftops, she thumps into a brick wall. She stays there for a moment, defying gravity like a Looney Tunes character, groaning loudly before she falls off the wall and hits the street like a wet noodle near the convenience store. She raises a hand into the air, "Check please." Then she lets it fall back down, while going back to groaning. Groaning helps the healing process. Circus is in one of her typically subdued outfits at the moment, neon purple and neon orange...and it is labled in neon yellow so bright that it looks to actually emit light, "Circus Circus" The look on Fern's face is clearly that 'aww, that's so sweet' expression that comes when someone offers a kindness. "Alright, that's really nice of you, thanks. It's nice to meetcha, Jer...." Her words cut off as the wind stirs, and she misses the purple blur but not the effect as the garbage shifts with the snow. What she doesn't miss is the impact of Circus, blue eyes widening as she draws in a surprised gasp. It seems like several heartbeats before the costumed figure topples to the ground, and Fern moves without thinking toward the form. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" "Ah!" Jeremy jumps in surprise at the sudden noise and movement, and looks over just in time to see Circus topple. He moves towards her at first, quickly...to get between Fern and the fallen form. "Um, um, wait!" He looks at Fern, holding up a floppy sleeve, and then looks over at Circus. Tensed up and looking like he's ready to move fast, he watches her in between looking around for any other threats. "A-Are you okay, ma'am? What's goin' on?" One eye cracks open and blinks a few times before swiveling around a bit like the business end of a WWII periscope until it finds Fern's face. The eye swings over to look at Jeremy. After both of them have asked her a question her brain eventually kicks in, "Hi. Yes. I am fine. No brick wall was ever bricked that could stop the unstoppable Circus." She gives the victory sign and begins peeling herself off the ground, "Don't worry. I'm a licensed superhero and all that. I can survive anything." Blood comes from her nose and a cut eyebrow, but neither looks life threatening. She's been in town long enough to have learned that when someone says 'wait' it's probably a good idea to do just that. And, despite the fact that Jeremy is pretty obviously younger, Fern is still only a couple inches taller than him, so it's not like she could just push past him anyway. She peers over his shoulder at the fallen Circus, and the reply from the superhero gets a nod. "I think it's ok," she says to Jeremy. Again, her bag is juggled to the other arm, and Fern stuffs her hand into her coat pocket, withdrawing a bundle of tissues. While they're crumpled, they look like they were pulled in a bunch from a box and are clean and unused. One is peeled from the bunch, and offered out around Jeremy, waving in the wind like a little white flag, to Circus. "You're bleeding," she says helpfully. "Your nose." That looks like the worse of the two wounds right now. Jeremy frowns a little, remaining between Fern and Circus, but doesn't object to the tissue charity. "Um...yeah...I guess..." He still looks worried, though, looking around again. "Um, okay, Miss Circus...a superhero, right? W-What were you doin'? Are there bad guys around? Miss Fern, maybe you ought to get off the street...um, you know...'cause..." Circus kips up to her feet and wobbles about like she's going to fall any moment, but she stops the wobbling righ in the middle of looking like she's falling into Fern, and takes the offered bit of paper. She dabs at her nose and checks the result, "Well poop! I am." She turns and shakes her fist at the offending brickwall, "You haven't seen the end of me Wall!" She sways and staggers, but now it is obviously an act. "Oh. I was chasing Purplecat. At least that's what I called her, cause she looked like a cat, and was purple. So, who cares what she calls herself right? Purplecat." After stuffing her nostril with the paper, so she has a pretty flower sprouting out one side of her nose, "Oh, she's not that bad. I guess. I don't know. She saw me and ran, so I chased her. I guess she could be a superhero too. We superheroes like to do stupid stuff like that you know. You want my autograph?" There's an uneasy moment for Fern, being no fan of bad guys, and she looks around as if expecting someone to come popping out at them. With a light frown she agrees with Jeremy, "Hm, maybe...." until Circus gives them a bit more information. The frown on Fern's face lightens as her brows go up, and she repeats, "Purplecat?" A purple cat doesn't exactly sound threatening. And there's clearly doubt if it was even an authentic bad guy. By the time Circus offers her autograph, Fern actually looks a little bemused, which quickly turns to excited. "Really? I'd love your autograph! I haven't met many real superheroes." Except... paper and pen? Fern pats herself with one hand, the other still clutching the crushed milk carton with her arm wrapped around her bag. Jeremy frowns, watching around a little bit longer, but...a purple cat ought to be fairly easy to spot, he thinks, so he seems to relax a tad. Still, nice Miss Fern's around, so he's not dropping his guard entirely. "Um...Um, no, thanks...that's okay," he says in response to the autograph question. "But, um, I guess it's nice to meet you, Miss Circus. I'm, um, I'm Jeremy...I'm really glad you're okay. That looked like it really hurt." He blinks a bit at Fern as she starts looking for a pen...but yeah, pens are one of those things he doesn't own, so he can't help with that! Francesca, A.K.A. Circus, pulls her hood back and rubs at her head, which spills a huge mass of brown curls out. Must take some work stuffing them into hiding. She pulls her hand away and checks the fingers for any traces of blood while Fern hunts for autograph material. While that is going down, she turns and flashes a high speed series of stupid faces at Jeremy. Smile. Crooked face. Bigger smile. Tongue out goofy face. O mouth. Fish face. She stops after a dozen so stupid faces in half as many seconds and says, "Nice to meet you Jeremy!" She offers him a hand for shaking while her other hand digs into her backpack and extracts a rubber ball, a pair of cheap handcuffs, and a Sharpie. All three of these things are juggled into the air before she offers Fern the handcuffs, "Oops!" those get added back to the juggling pattern, then she offers the ball "Doh!" and lastly, of course, she offers up the Sharpie. "I'm totally prepared. I have a suit that Thor signed you know. Me and him, we are like, best buds and stuff. I helped him and Siffy pick out their coffee maker." "Hurt? Nah. That was nothing. I didn't break any bones as far as I can tell. I don't even got to go to the hospital." says Francesca to Jeremy, "Violet Vixen maybe? But I swear that her tail looked more cat to me. Ears kind of looked foxy though. But you know, I didn't get a zoo uh...geo...no. Well, cat degree in college." Yes, she talks fast, and she's a bit squeaky sounding at the moment, like she's been puffing some helium. Despite knowing she doesn't have anything to write with on her, Fern still goes through the motions, perhaps hoping that something has magically appeared about her person. She misses the faces, but gives up her fruitless search in time to catch the juggling act. The Sharpie is accepted, then Fern blinks and offers it back to Circus, as she angles the paper bag of her groceries to be signed. "Thor?" She knows the name from the legends, but she's not really up on who all is tooling around the big city. "Wow, really? That's just.... wow." Jeremy takes a step back, unconsciously--almost bumping into Fern before he catches himself--a little weirded-out by the funny faces. "Um, um, um...yeah, um...okay..." He doesn't know what to think at all now. "Who..." he starts, but then gets the idea that Thor is probably someone pretty famous and it might sound pretty weird if he didn't know...so he fakes it. "Um, wow, really? Signed by, um, Thor? That's cool." Not very well, but he fakes it. Circus stops her hyperactive antics, catching her juggled objects with her off hand, returning them to her backpack. "Seriously? You guys look like you don't know who Thor is. Super hunk? Ultra delicious? For a dude?" She takes a deep breath and then slows herself down a bit, "Sorry. Um, he's very cool. His girlfriend is too." She pulls at the nose paper, checking to see if she's still bleeding. Fern looks apologetic that she isn't more sure about who Thor is, but she does venture, "Is he like... really the God of Thunder? Or is it someone who calls himself Thor?" She's heard more out there things than that there's a God here hanging around in New York City. Wait... no she hasn't. She glances to Jeremy, who doesn't seem more clued in than she is herself. When she realizes that she's still holding the Sharpie, Fern blinks, then offers it to Circus again to sign her grocery bag. Jeremy is pretty obvious about that...though he's trying not to be. "Oh, um, no, I know who Thor is...um, um, right, very cool." He looks down at his feet, toeing the ground a bit, but looks up again at the whole 'God of Thunder' bit, looking at Fern with eyes wide as dinner plates as he makes a kind of strangled 'meep' noise. Okay, so maybe he picked the wrong kind of guy to lie about knowing about. He looks up at the sky to make sure lightning isn't headed for him. "Oh crap! Sorry. I am more used to asking for autographs than giving them." Circus takes the pen from Fern then adds, "Right now that is yeah? Cause I'll be a big hero someday. I'm the fastest circus monkey superhero evah!" She signs the bag, "Hugs and Kisses. Your Pal, Circus." That done, the pen is put away, "Oh yeah. He is totally a god. Freaky huh? Power cosmic. Like, so powerful he could knock down half the city without even trying. And his girlfriend, who is supercool by the way, but so straight it makes you wanna cry, she is really cool too. Scary when she's mad though." She tilts her head to one side, looking from Jeremy o Fern's chest, "Fren? Your name is Fren? Is that short for something?" Confirmation that this is indeed the actual Thor, God of Thunder of legend is received with a soft "Huh." from Fern. Even after being here a few months, she's not gotten quite used to all the unusual people that call New York home. They sure don't sound like anyone she's run into in Harlem, or the little restaurant in Brooklyn where she works. Speaking of, the question from Circus makes Fern look down, and she realizes that her jacket has opened to reveal the uniform that's hidden beneath her voluminous coat. She blushes, shaking her head, "It's Fern, actually. They're getting me a new one." A glance at Jeremy, looking at the sky with wide eyes, has Fern shuffle a step closer to him, voice lowering to a low, "Ok, Jeremy?" Jeremy makes that 'meep' sound again, jumping a little and looking at Fern. "Um, um, yeah! Everythin's fine!" Another glance at the sky, and he shivers a little, but gets himself calmed back down. "Um..." He looks over at Circus again, and coughs. "Um, that is pretty, um, freaky, yeah. Um, um...maybe I'll get the chance to meet him someday if he's around here...that'd be neat..." His face reads 'I hope I never do,' though. Francesca looks at the two of them quietly before dabbing at her eyebrow a bit, "Hey. I guess you guys are cold and all. Thank you for the tissue. It was nice to meet you Jeremy, Fern. You guys brother and sister?" Forgetting that some people just plain don't like to be touched, Fern reverts to her roots, where personal space isn't really thought much about, and her hand comes to rest lightly on Jeremy's shoulder. She shakes her head at the question, the smile back on her lips, "Just good friends." Despite having just met, Fern doesn't hesitate with the familiarity, feeling a twinge of protectiveness for the boy. Who wouldn't feel protective of a kid that meeps? "Hey," she adds, eyes on Circus, "If you wanna come in, I could ask Mr. Patel if he's got a bandaid. You hurt your forehead, too." Jeremy jumps as Fern puts her hand on his shoulder, and scampers back away, dropping momentarily into a stance that might be recognizable as one from karate. Yeah, so not only is he a bad liar himself, he pretty much spoils other people's lies too. "Um, um, um..." He goes red, chewing his lip a little, and drops the stance, looking off to the side. "Um...s-s-sorry...Miss Fern...I-I was just...um...you know, 'cause...that cat lady might've still been a-around, and stuff...um...sorry." Circus smiles and eases into a karate stance to match Jeremy's, though with a big smile. "Nice form. You've done some serious practicing kid. I've had students who couldn't do that well in the dojo, much less when being attacked by vicious Ferns." She shifts the smile to Fern of course at that point, "Come in where? I should have some...oh. Well, normally I've got bandaids." Fern jerks her hand back as Jeremy jumps, wincing at the obvious discomfort that caused, and the protective reaction. "No no, I'm sorry, wasn't thinking," she apologizes quickly, hand up, palm toward him. "Totally my bad." There's a grateful look flashed toward Circus for handling the moment better than she herself before Fern's head jerks toward the doorway of the convenience store. "In the store. But if you have one I can put it on for you," she offers. Jeremy trembles a little, but gets himself calmed down again, pulling his sleeves back so he can tuck his hands in his pockets. He still isn't looking either of them in the eye. "Um, um...I guess I have...maybe...um..." A long pause, and he suddenly walks quickly towards the convenience store. "Um, I-I'm gonna go get that...that stuff I needed to get, 'cause, 'cause...um...I needed...to..." He trails off, and pulls the door open, heading quickly inside. When Jeremy slips into the store Circus cringes, "Sorry. I weird people out sometimes." She does some deep breathing exercises, standing very still while doing so. "Sometimes it is hard to like, communicate effectively. Didn't mean to chase your friend off." She turns and looks into the store, "I gave my bandaids away to this dude. He liked the cartoons on them." Blue eyes follow Jeremy until he disappears into the store, and Fern sighs softly as her gaze returns to Circus. "I didn't help matters any, I'm sure. We don't worry so much about touching folks in Ohio." Her shoulders shrug, all but lost in the expanse of too-large coat that she wears. "Still got a lot of stuff to get used to, I guess. Stop forgetting myself. Anyway," she goes on, smile taking a sheepish cast, "Yeah, we kinda just met too, me and Jeremy. Seems a nice kid, though." Hey, he didn't knife her in the first five minutes, right? That's pretty nice. She's about to offer again to get a bandaid from the shop owner, when a thought occurs to her, and Fern frowns lightly. "Hey, you didn't hit your head or something, did you? You don't have a concussion or anything?" That could explain the slightly odd behavior. "Well, I mean, other than slamming my face into a brick wall at super fast Circus-speed? Then the dropping onto the pavement part after that? Other than those I'm pretty sure I didn't hit my head. My head did bounce off the pavement, then I got to hit the pavement again. So, three shots to my noggin. But like, it's okay. I don't keep anything important up here." She taps her head with her knuckles, "Oh, yeah! Bandaids. I should get some. This eyebrow cut is still bleeding. Probably because of the snow. I bleed pretty bad from small cuts at times." She eyes the door, "He's not going to think I'm chasing him if I go inside will he?" Circus' right hand digs into her hidden pack, and roots out her wallet, which she begins checking for cash. "Maybe they've got some hotdogs too. I'm hungry. You hungry? I can get you and the kid some hotdogs. Got paid for superheroing at a party last week." Fern peers closely at Circus, concern clear on her face. "Are you sure? Maybe you should see a doctor..." She doesn't know what kind of health insurance, if any, superheroes have. Maybe there's a union? She's never thought about it before. Her free hand digs into her coat pocket again, this time pulling out a small pocketwatch on a gold chain. A push of her thumb and the cover pops open on a hinge, showing the white clock face beneath. Noting the time, Fern hmphs lightly, snapping the watch closed as she looks back up. "I'd really like to, and thanks for the offer, but I have to drop this stuff off at home and then get back out to work." She glances to the store, adding, "I don't want to leave before Jeremy comes out though." Fortunately, Jeremy comes out right on cue, carrying a couple bags...one of which he offers to Fern, though he's still not looking her in the eye. It has a carton of milk in it like the one she accidentally broke before. "Um, h-here...a-and..." He sets down his other bag carefully (looks like as many soup cans as 10 dollars minus the price of a gallon of milk could buy him) and pulls back a sleeve, holding out a band-aid. "I-I, um, I asked...f-for one, so here..." Circus waves off the concern, "If I went to the doctor everything I hit my head, I'd be in the hospital more than I was out of it. I heal like crazy though. No worries." When Jeremy reappears she takes the band-aid from him, "Hey, that's cool of you Jeremy. Thanks." Then she holds the band-aid up to Fern, "So, if you are still offering to put this on for me, that'd be great." "Thanks, Jeremy," Fern says, accepting the milk with a smile and adding the bag to the one she's holding. She nods as the band-aid is offered, stepping back over close to the building where there are still some patches of dry concrete and setting her bag down. Turning back she takes the little strip, quickly peeling the wrapper off and pocketing it, then bringing the tissues back out and peeling another off. "Ok, let me see that," she says, stepping close to Circus. She dabs gently at the blood, wiping away what she can, drawing in a breath with a soft hiss. "That's gonna leave a mark." The tabs are peeled off the adhesive, and the band-aid is placed, then lightly pressed to make it stick. "There." Jeremy looks a little more comfortable as 'thank yous' come instead of any questions, and smiles shyly, finally willing to look at them again when he speaks. "Um, no problem. I'm glad I could help." He makes a face at sight of the medical treatment, and looks concernedly at Circus. "Now, you're sure you'll be okay, Miss Circus? I-I mean...I could...I don't know what I could do but if you need help..." Circus does her best to stand still, which is obviously not her greatest talent, as Fern puts the bandage on her. Once that is done shereaches up to feel it, "Hey. Thanks a lot Fern. You and Jeremy are cool people." She bounces a bit, keeping her toes on the ground and laughs, "Miss Circus? You're awful polite. I'm Francesca. Franny Franny with the big fat fanny. Or Circus. Circus Circus if you want. You could even call me, super awesome best Circus hero evah if you wanted. But Miss Circus? Nope. Not me." As the pair talk, Fern fishes into the other pocket of her coat, after picking her bag back up. She seems to have everything she might ever need in those pockets. This time a couple of cards are produced, and as they're offered to Circus and Jeremy in turn it can be seen that they're cards for Anita Bella, an Italian restaurant in Brooklyn. "This is where I work," she says. "If you're ever around, come in." Then she turns and points out an apartment building down the street. "That's me, in 4D." Again, she looks at each, "You'll come by if you need anything, yes?" She nods encouragingly before apologizing again, "I hate to run, but if I don't I'm gonna be late." Jeremy blinks a few times at Circus, and slowly nods a little. "Um...o-okay...Miss Francesca..." He looks over at Fern, blinking and taking the card to have a look. "Oh, um...thanks. I-I don't go to...um, I'll come sometime, I mean." He looks over at the apartment, and frowns for a few moments as he thinks about something, then shakes his head. "Um, okay. Be careful, okay, Miss Fern? There was a lady that got her purse snatched here a few days ago...I wouldn't want you gettin' hurt, okay? Jeremy gets a shake of the head, "Franny. That's way better. Well, it is sort of cute when you call me Miss Francesca. But it makes me feel super old." She looks at the partment, takes note of the address given by Fern and says, "Cool. I will see you round. But not often enough that people think you're my sidekick or anything." She gives them both a wave, then launches herself up to the roof of the store. Fern nods to Jeremy, "I promise I'll be careful." She's not much of a fighter, but her sense of self preservation is strong enough that she's already switched to wearing her steel toe boots instead of tennis shoes when she goes out. And she's not too proud to yell for help. "Take care, Franny," she gets in just before the costumed superhero takes off to the roof. Fern looks up into the falling snow, shaking her head lightly. "That's some weird stuff, right there," she mutters. After a second she looks back to Jeremy, "I mean it. Come by. I get to bring home leftovers from the restaurant, and it's great food." She gives one more smile, "Take care, Jeremy. And thanks again for the milk." With a little wave she turns to trudge off home. "Um, okay...see you," Jeremy starts, and Circus is already on the roof by the time he manages, "Miss Franny..." He looks over at Fern, and smiles. "Um, okay. I'll come by sometime. Y-You're welcome, and it was nice meeting you, Miss Fern." He waves, and turns to walk away as well. Category:Log